Esophageal surgery, such as esophageal diverticulectomy, Nissen fundo plication, and anti-reflux procedures, carry a risk of narrowing the esophagus resulting in difficulty swallowing. Such narrowing can be prevented by stenting the esophagus during surgery. Stenting of the esophagus is currently achieved by placing a lead or mercury filled esophageal dilator within the esophagus during surgery. Such lead dilators are cumbersome, and increase the risk of esophageal injury and esophageal perforation.
In order to allow aspiration of the stomach during esophageal surgery, a gastric tube is typical placed down the esophagus and into the stomach at the start of surgery. Unfortunately, the presence of both an esophageal dilator and a gastric tube within the esophagus can hamper the surgical procedure, particularly when one or the other of the esophageal dilator and gastric tube need to be changed or repositioned during surgery.
Accordingly, a need exists for a medical device capable of quickly and safely providing esophageal gauging and stenting as well as gastric aspiration during esophageal surgery.